


coffee shop moments

by softginge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softginge/pseuds/softginge
Summary: Rain falls, the gentle pitter patter as it hits the windows of the cafe bringing a soothing atmosphere to the customers within. Scents of flavored coffee drifts through the air, minges with the fresh baked goods being placed on display. Light chatter, soft music ― it filters through the air the same way the clatter of cups and plates do behind the counter. It’s the perfect atmosphere for someone to relax. Or work, in the case of Hitch.





	coffee shop moments

Rain falls, the gentle pitter patter as it hits the windows of the cafe bringing a soothing atmosphere to the customers within. Scents of flavored coffee drifts through the air, minges with the fresh baked goods being placed on display. Light chatter, soft music ― it filters through the air the same way the clatter of cups and plates do behind the counter. It’s the perfect atmosphere for someone to relax.

Or work, in the case of Hitch. The table in the back corner is covered in books, notebooks, highlighters, pens. Laptop is sat towards window side, in case hand accidentally smacks into it ( don’t need it to go flying off the table after all ). Finger reaches up, pushes hair behind ear, before dropping back to book, gently tracing along sentences. Eyes dart from one side of the page to the other, not registering but skimming. Wanting to find the information that would be most valuable to obtain rather than trying to remember everything. That had only gone poorly in the past.

It’s in the midst of studying se hears her name, head tilting upwards from notes to locate source. Freckled features smile down at her, coffee cup and plate with treat being offered. A shy smile crosses over her own features, apples of cheeks dusting a light pink.

“Hey Marco. I...what’s this for?”

Spot free of papers is where coffee and plate are settled down. Boy takes seat across from her, chin resting in hand as smile stays in place.

“You looked like you could use a pick-me-up. You’ve been at it since before my shift ever even started.”

The comment bings about a darker red to pale skin, gaze turning to avoid the boy rather than face him. It was true, of course, she’d been at the cafe since it opened. Sasha had been busy baking for some fundraiser she was doing the next day and therefore the apartment was loud and alive. Unlike the soft music in the cafe to accompany the scent of freshly baked brownies and cookies, it was loud pop that bounced off the walls of their apartment ( just loud enough to make studying hard but not loud enough to bother their neighbors ). Fingers fidget lightly, highlighter being twisted around. It’s a moment later when amber hues finally lift to gaze at other once more.

“Sasha’s baking. And this test is pretty extensive.” Gentle wave of hand given before both clench highlighter and settle atop book placed in front of her. “You know how loud it gets when she bakes.”

Marco laughs. It’s a warm, rich sound that brings a smile to her own face. It was a laugh that never failed to twist her insides and make her feel the familiar thump of her heart against her ribcage. Lower lip is tucked between teeth to hide her smile widening even as her cheeks redden further. To distract herself, she reaches over to grab the coffee he’d brought over, sip taken before surprise colors features.

“...you remembered my order?”

She looks up just in time to see him roll his eyes, that smile never leaving his features.

“Of course. You get the same thing every time you’re here. A vanilla frappuccino and an almond croissant.”

It’s then she looks at the plate to see just that: an almond croissant. Lips twitch slightly before cup rises to lips to hide smile once gain. He’s being almost  _ too _ cute. Silence drifts over them both for a few minutes before he’s leaning over to take a look at the notes she’s been looking over for the last few hours.

“Oh is this for Smith’s class?”

A nod is given, mug settled back on table before plate is dragged over and piece is torn from baked treat before it’s popped into mouth. Moment is taken to chew before mouth opens to speak.

“He moved up the rest date because he’s going to be off for that surgery on his shoulder.” Another piece of croissant, another silent moment taken to chew and swallow. “The class agreed it’d be best to take it earlier than to try and wait. At least while he’s out we can still do the readings he’s assigned. Then it won’t be so hard to go back and study a section we’re already passed.”

The freckled boy from across the way nods in agreement, eyes scanning over some of the material before pulling back with a warm smile. “Makes sense.” A brief pause before mouth opens, only to snap shut as body jolts at call of name.

“Marco, come on! We need you back here. Rush time is coming up.”

Hitch looks over to see Armin waving at the freckled boy, pausing briefly to offer a smile at her before ducking behind the counter again. Amber hues drift once more to boy across from her, whose cheeks are now the same color hers had been this entire time ( ha, serves you right ). He clears his throat, pushing himself upwards. Before he heads off, he offers another wide smile, one hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head lightly.

“...I can help you study after my shift is over if you want.”

The offer is unexpected but not unwanted. Head ducks, lips tugging into wide smile once more. “I’d like that.” Gaze doesn’t drift upwards, too aware of reddened cheeks to do so. Mouth does open to say something else when the call of his name echoes once more ( “Marco come on man!” ). Lip is bit into as sigh is pushed through nose. “Go ahead. You’re public needs you.”

A soft snort escapes him that brings her gaze upwards once more to land on him as he offers her a warm smile “So it seems. Stick around ‘til I’m off?”

She merely nods, one hand reaching up to wave him away before turning back to her papers. It’s only once she’s heard his steps fade, counter moved out of way and replaced, that she dares to glance upwards again. It’s the same time he looks back at her one last time causing both of them to turn bright red and turn away from one another again. She bites her lip as she tries to focus on papers again, fingers gently digging themselves into hair to keep head from turning again.

For the first time in a while, she was excited to study.


End file.
